


老而不死（六）

by nantuomiao



Category: 19倚天屠龙记
Genre: All逍 - Freeform, M/M, 忌逍 - Freeform, 朱逍 - Freeform, 阳逍 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nantuomiao/pseuds/nantuomiao





	老而不死（六）

12、一事通，事事通

陈鱼儿常说两句话，一句是“菊花香自苦寒来”，一句是“三分靠天赋，七分靠技术”，自从他奉朱老四之命调教杨逍，便在第二句后面又加了半句：“但有些人的天赋可以胜过十分的技术。”

杨逍的穴有多么万万万万中无一自不必说。陈鱼儿以前也见过那么一两件极品，但都长在相貌平平的人身上。想想也是，极品的穴和极品的相貌都极其难得，怎么就能恰好凑在一块儿呢。偏偏杨逍却长得极好看，是浑身上下无一处不好看的那种好看，是脱光了每寸每寸的鉴赏、每寸每寸都能鉴赏出好处、每寸每寸的好处都能成年累月的把玩仍不觉得腻烦的那种好看。所以当杨逍冲朱老四吼：“你玩够了没？！”朱老四的回答是：“没玩够，玩不够，不够玩。可惜朕没早点遇到你，不然还能多玩几年。”然后像是想到了什么：“幸好朕还有儿子。”后来，朱老四带来了朱标。再后来，杨逍不得不赞叹朱老四真是子孙满堂、枝繁叶茂啊。

每每想到杨逍的天赋异禀，陈鱼儿就会忍不住感慨：“啊~~”他总是以这个字作为开头，“老天爷赏饭啊~~~”这话有一次不小心被杨逍听到了，他想自己大概是要被老天爷赏的饭活活撑死了。

杨逍属于“十分靠天赋，十分靠技术”的人，与其他人相比是二十分制与十分制的差距，完全不在一个层次。

陈鱼儿说，欲擅风月之事，需先练好力、柔、忍这三大基本功。

先说这个“力”。做那档子事可是个力气活儿，腰上要骑得住大汉，臂上要吊得住索带，腿上要挂得住床栏，穴上要夹得住鸡蛋。陈鱼儿第一次调教杨逍时，曾让他拎下屋里的凳子。那个凳子也是巨木旗的汪胜做的，结结实实一个紫檀木的实心圆凳，凳面正中央有个球形机关的木制卡扣，球形机关能够前后左右上下转着圈的摆弄，卡扣能够卡住汪胜配套做的一副十二件木制触器。朱老四很喜欢这个凳子，有时候会让杨逍坐着它陪他吃饭、饮酒、品茗，或让杨逍坐着它读书、写字、抚琴。晚年不太行的时候，朱老四更喜欢看杨逍用这个凳子把自己弄到射。日久年深，配套触器中最常用的那根被浸润得包浆都比凳子鲜亮些。这个凳子很沉，为的是不让坐在上面的人因为重心不稳而摔倒，所以院里的太监若是想要搬动这个凳子，从来不用手拎，都是抬起一边转着圈遛过去。陈鱼儿原本以为杨逍能把它抬离地面就算不错，结果杨逍一个骑马蹲裆式，把住凳面的边棱，一用力就把它举了起来，离地大概有五尺来高吧。陈鱼儿都惊了。杨逍放下凳子，怅然若失：“我要是还有以前的内力，单凭两根手指就能把它弹到院里凉亭石桌边。”陈鱼儿眺望了一下凉亭的位置，在心里给杨逍下了个跪。杨逍握着拳转着手腕说：“我这几十年的武功不能白练啊，就算没了内力，也还有腱子肉。”就是，再不明显的腱子肉也是腱子肉。

再说这个“柔”，就是身体要柔韧，能摆出各种各样的姿势。虽然杨逍的力气足以震倒陈鱼儿，但放在武林人士当中，他算不上力气大的，没了深厚内力的加持，连常遇春都比不上。但杨逍也有两样是旁人都比不上的，一是会用巧劲，二是身体柔韧。会用巧劲，知道用什么姿势在什么时点怎么发力，能起到事半功倍的作用；至于身体柔韧这件事儿，体会最深的大概是张无忌，作为一个不世出的武学奇才，张无忌对于杨逍的柔韧亦是自愧弗如，他常常觉得，杨伯伯若是着意软了身子，便像化作了一汪流淌的春水，柔若无骨，韧若青藤，再怎么紧密的搂着他，他也像是能从缝隙中滑走一般，只教人想把他连揉带吻封得密不透气才好。一次，两人为了躲避元军搜查，藏身在一辆马车的夹层里，夹层甚是狭窄逼仄，两人不得不紧紧贴在一起，呼吸相闻。随着马车颠簸，免不得又是一番情动，张无忌一只手环着杨逍的腰身，另一只手把着他的右脚扛到肩上，一会儿亲亲嘴，一会儿亲亲脚丫，笑说杨伯伯莫不也是白蛇变的，怎么软成这个样子，杨逍下面被他捣得春泥一般，只断断续续的说那你快随人修仙去吧，免得被我这妖精困在这红尘俗世。

一语成谶。

最后说说这个“忍”。此“忍”有三忍，一是要能忍疼。朱老四和他那几个儿子可不是个个怜香惜玉，尤其是朱樉，从来只图自己快活。好在杨逍一生刀口舔血，虽然武功高强受伤不多，但绝不是怕疼畏苦之辈。只是他这个性子，越是在疼惜他的人面前越是骄娇二气，怕疼怕苦怕累怕粗鲁；在不疼惜他的人面前却是铮铮铁骨，不管怎么磋磨他，眉头都不带皱一下的。

二是要能忍久，就是无论被磋磨多久都能扛得住，这就需要耐力了。陈鱼儿教杨逍每天在院里跑上半个时辰，中途不能歇气。章叁忍不住插嘴说，杨先生每天早中晚各要练武一个时辰，一个时辰下来脸不红气不喘。陈鱼儿说行行行那杨先生不用跑了我觉得您这体力折腾一个晚上没有问题。

三是要能忍泄，这个对于杨逍来说就有些难度了，毕竟他是极其敏感的体质。陈鱼儿跟杨逍讲：虽然皇上宵衣旰食，来得并不算很勤，但加上诸位皇子和皇上一时兴起召来的其他人，您这日程也不算轻松。常言道，一滴精，十滴血，男人这一辈子的精血也是有定数的，若是回回都要泄几次身，怕是今后的日子长不了。您看我比您还小上十好几岁呢，因着做了这个营生，看上去竟比您还老了许多，这便是精气耗损太过。杨逍说你自己都忍不住，怎么来教我。陈鱼儿说您与我不同，我做的这个，该泄时必须泄，憋着只会更糟，但您做的这个，是可以既不憋着又不泄身的。杨逍有些好奇：怎么讲？陈鱼儿说：男子房事过密会掏空身子，女子却不然，房事若是圆满，密一些反而滋养身心；而且男子高潮只在浪尖一瞬，女子高潮却如长江后浪推前浪，一浪更比一浪浪。所以，男子如果既要保养精血又要享受高潮，可如女子那般只用后面高潮，一旦练会这个，不但延年益寿、青春常驻，此中的乐趣也是以往不可比拟的，至于前面，只在确有需要时射上一次就好。杨逍一脸震惊，默默的把鹤发童颜的亲家公在脑子里想了一遍，又默默的排除掉，罪过罪过。

除了上面这三大基本功，还要熟练各种技巧。放眼当今武林，若论动作灵敏、招式精妙，无人能出杨逍其右，尤其难得的就是拿捏极尽精准。如今这个优势用在了房事上，一举一动、一呼一吸，一紧一松，都是恰到最好处。

而最让陈鱼儿叫绝的，是杨逍竟能一心多用，同时做好几件完全不同的事。其他人顶了不得也就是能同时用上面、下面和左右两只手来伺候人。而杨逍不但能同时上下左右，还能按照每个人的喜好和特点分别采用最合适的技巧，比如上面在真空吸吮，同时下面旋拧、左手摩顶、右手捋沟，堪称神乎其技。杨逍告诉陈鱼儿，这叫“左右互搏术”。

武林高手不能改行，改行就是抢人饭碗。

本来陈鱼儿还想教些卖弄风情的手段，杨逍送他一个“不必”的眼神：“老夫，不卖笑。”

行吧，陈鱼儿想，料峭寒春亦是绝色。

13、一家人就是要齐齐整整

冬去春来，到了考校荆山璞是否雕琢成和氏璧的时候，朱老四命人摆了个三尺高的擂台，携众位成年子侄坐在四周围观。

杨逍看到擂台，不由将眉一挑，这是要比武的架势？他斜靠在台边椅子上，冷眼看着周围这些人。对面是七个年轻男子，俱是当打之年，听说都是从坊间挑来的最好的教习师傅（除陈鱼儿以外），个个能教烈女变荡妇、高士变浪倌。

朱老四的子侄大多正襟危坐、目不斜视，仿佛只是在参加一次普通的皇家聚会，即将看的也只是一出普通的戏。唯有朱标，在低声和朱老四交谈什么，目光扫过杨逍时，神色中微带了一丝笑意。朱老四循着这丝笑意看向杨逍，杨逍也毫不避讳的看向他。恰如二人决裂那天，朱老四站在丹陛之上，俯瞰那人昂头仰视，飒飒秋风盈袖，冷冷面色如霜，多少回沙场同进退，多少次把酒共抒怀，到头来朝云已散，往事难追，“愿陛下好自为之。”那是杨逍离去前对他说的最后一句话，转身，决绝。朱老四知道，这一走，便是永生再不回头。

但他是天子，他要他回头，他就必须回头。

先有太监宣布规则：杨先生为一方，教习师傅为一方；一对一；双方可用身体的任何一个部位接触对方；任何一方射一次，扣一点，对方加一点；教习师傅射一次，可换下一个人，七人轮换；比赛以两个时辰为限；点数高者胜。

杨逍看了朱老四一眼，这种看似严密实则操蛋的规则一听就是这王八蛋定的。

一声锣响，全场肃静。

二声锣响，教习师傅中站起一人，衣衫尽褪，精壮雄伟，见龙在胯，震惊百里。

三声锣响，杨逍起身，衣衫未除，迈出一步，徐徐，抬眼。

霎时间，泼天战意！

朱老四恍然间又回到了战场，黄土漫地，喊杀震天，无边铁骑如潮涌，万千战马尽嘶鸣。

这是一场情欲的战争。

没有将军与士卒，肉体和意志才是沙场的主宰；没有刀剑与枪戟，喘息和呻吟就是杀人的利器。败者流的不是血，是难忍的白浊；胜者得的不是城，是爱欲的臣服。

朱老四红了眼，他不是没有败过，但他从来都能反败为胜：“换人。”

换了一人，再败；再换一人，还败。

朱老四的声音已经有点沙哑：“能上的都上。”

以众敌寡，这叫集中优势兵力。

他想起那一年，两军如搅扭在一起的血肉之河，正胶着时，白衣人从天而降，似狂风入境，率军平推。

杨逍在战场上是无敌的，便如他今日在情欲的战场上也是无敌的。

“停。”皇帝终于下令。

刚刚过了一时四刻。

没有人敢说一句话，只有粗重的喘息声，有台上的，但更多是台下的。

朱老四眯眼盯着台上的杨逍。他已然是天子，战场只是他的游戏场，什么兵法与规则，成与败，都是他一句话。

“你过来。”朱老四对杨逍说。

杨逍站起身，拾起衣服，挥手披上，一束，便是纤腰风流。

他走下高台，一步，一步。每一步，都是敲在人心的战鼓，激起的是最原始的欲望。

白衣，赤足，墨发，红唇。宝相庄严，淫邪放荡。

朱老四早已起身，张开双臂，待他走到身前，一把搂入怀中，耳边是那人低沉的轻笑：“我赢了。”

朱老四笑：“规则改了。现在，才刚刚开始。”

周围都是随皇帝敬立的皇家子侄。杨逍在他们身上扫了一眼，果然，兄“弟”尽立。

杨逍抬起一条腿，缓缓蹭上皇帝的腰，足尖在他身后轻轻一勾。朱老四只觉天地颠倒，转瞬间人已被带倒在地，身下是软软的身子，是潋滟的眼，是湿滑的汗，和股间。

杨逍说：“来罢。”


End file.
